The Shattered Mind Job
by Center of the Galaxy
Summary: Taking down ruthless CEO Dick Roman should be easy for Nate and his team, but after encountering two brothers that lost their father figure thanks to Roman, the con suddenly gets more complicated. There are no such things as supernatural creatures . . . right? *season 4 Leverage, season 7 Supernatural, hurt!Sam, hallucifer hurt!Parker, awesome!Dean, team-fic*
1. First Impressions

_** Author's Note: **__One of the very first fandoms I wrote for when I first joined this site was Leverage and after watching a bunch of episodes on Netflix, I couldn't resist writing something once more. Plus, I have been in a crossover mood. So, set in early season seven of Supernatural (after Bobby dies, but before they meet Charlie) and early season four of Leverage. Please enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"<em>It gives me strength to have somebody to fight for; I can never fight for myself, but, for others, I can kill." <em>

― _Emilie Autumn_

* * *

><p>"Well, this is . . ." The blonde, young woman glances to him and grimaces. "Unexpected."<p>

Sam blinks a few times, trying to clear the fog from his mind. He lets his eyes drift around to the room—basement?—and to the girl beside him. He moves his left hand, only for a metal clang to resound in his ear. His gaze darts down and he can see that he is handcuffed to the young woman.

"What?" He breathes and that's when he sees the blood.

So much crimson blood.

"Look at you, Sammy." Lucifer chirps. "Haven't even met the girl and you've already gotten her killed." The Devil claps him on the back. "Congrats."

"It's okay." The blonde says softly, seeing his widened gaze. Her other hand comes to shakily rest upon his. "We're going to get out of here, Sam."

He jerks away immediately, but the handcuffs don't let him go very far.

"How do you know my name?" He snaps. "Who are you?"

"I'm Parker." She informs him, her voice strained and he wonders how she's still even talking at all with all the blood on the floor. "I'm here to get you out."

"Out?" He echoes, brows furrowing. He can't even recall where he is, let alone the reason why he would need to get out. His memory is hazy and every time he tries to reach for a memory, it vanishes like the morning mist.

"Sam." She says sharper as she forces herself to sit up, wincing. "Listen to me, Dean sent me—"

Dean.

He'd forgotten about Dean. How could he do that?

"Where is Dean?" He shouts, worry coursing through him. He doesn't know how he got here with Parker, but if Dean isn't here, then something is wrong. He and his brother were always together—especially on jobs; wait, was this a job?—and now that he's gone, Sam can't help but panic.

"He's probably dead." Lucifer states, trying to be helpful.

"He's with my team." Parker answers with a wince as she lifts up the blood soaked rag from her shoulder. She grimaces and Sam can immediately tell she's been shot, and the way the wound puckers an angry red, he deduces the bullet must still be there. "Sam, listen, we need to get out of here before the guards come back." She rises to stand, shaking. With a quick flick of her wrists, the handcuffs clatter down to the ground.

"How did you—?"

"I'm a thief." She smiles proudly.

"Wait, then what are you doing here?" Sam runs a hand through his hair. "Where are we even?"

"Smooth, Sammy." Lucifer smirks, leaning against the wall, hands folded across his chest. "You sure are making the best impression, aren't you?"

"Shut up." Sam growls and immediately, Parker is there, hands on his shoulders, eyes locked on to his.

"Sam, look at me." He does, gaze unsteady. "I need you to trust me. Can you do that?" He's not sure what it is about her—she's pale and looks about ready to face plant any second—but he nods his head slowly.

"Yeah." He whispers.

"Then, let's get out of here, okay?" She grins.

He just nods his head.

* * *

><p><em>48 Hours Earlier<em>

Sam really misses the Impala.

As they drive over the concrete road, he winces as their current car goes over a pothole, jarring him. The seats are stiff and uncomfortable and he feels cramped in the shotgun seat, as the car isn't as spacious at their beloved Impala.

"Things could be worse though," Lucifer points out from the back seat, smirking devilishly. "I mean, Bobby could be—oh wait, he is dead."

Sam winces at the mention of his surrogate father's name. They haven't really had a chance to just stop and grieve yet. Dean was driven to kill Dick Roman and Sam couldn't really allow himself to give into the overwhelming sadness. If he did, Lucifer would have a field day. Besides, he had to be strong for Dean. Up until now, his older brother had been carrying all the weight over the broken wall and the hallucinations. Sam had to take some of it back; had to help his brother, somehow, someway.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy." Lucifer chides, sighing dramatically. "He thinks you're bat-shit crazy! There's no way he's going to let you—"

"You okay?" Dean's voice sounds like a growl all the time now, no matter what context the situation may be. His breath still has a hint of whisky from the drinking binge he went on last night. He's falling apart at the seams and Sam seems to have no way to stop it.

How could he be so powerless?

"Sam." Dean barks, much like John used to whenever he didn't get a response.

"Oh, Dean's turning into Daddy dearest." Lucifer grins. "Now, that's pretty interesting, isn't it?"

"I'm fine." The youngest Winchester replies softly, glaring at the Devil in the rear view mirror.

Dean doesn't say anything, just continues to white knuckle the steering wheel.

They reach the corporation easily. They pull into the visitor's lot and as his brother kills the engine, Sam wonders what the plan is. They can't just waltz into the building—Dick would see them from a mile off with all the cameras—but Dean doesn't seem inclined to elaborate on anything so the younger brother just sits.

"Wow, you two are really great conversationalists, aren't you?" The Devil sighs, leaning back into the seat. "So, now what?"

"Dean?"

"What?" His tone makes it sound harsher than Sam thinks he intends it to be.

"What are we doing here?"

When Dean had told him to get into the car, he did so without question. Mostly, because Lucifer made it hard for him to think about anything else, but also because of the haunted gaze his brother met his eyes with. Such devastation, such despair—Sam couldn't have refused him then.

"I don't know." His grip on the steering wheel increases. "I just want to kill that bastard with my own two hands—"

"Oh, scary!" Lucifer shouts.

"—but I can't!" He slams the steering wheel. "He killed Bobby and I can't do anything about it."

"Dean, I . . ." He hesitates, unsure of what to say to make it better, to make this gaping hole in their hearts go away, so instead, he places his hand on his brother's shoulder and the two sit there in silence.

"Let's go—"

"Excuse me." A man stands at their driver's side window. He smiles somewhat as he gestures to the rolled down window. "I couldn't help but overhear."

Dean stiffens, hand slowly moving towards the glove compartment where they keep their handguns.

"Nate," A British voice interjects softly and a beautiful woman saunters over. Her dark brown hair is piled up into a firm bun and she's dressed in a business suit. "What are you doing?"

"You two want to bring Dick Roman down?" The man—Nate—asks.

"Look, we don't even know you—" Dean mutters, gaze downcast.

"I'm Nate Ford." He sticks his hand through the car to offer it to shake. "I provide leverage."

"Leverage?" Lucifer echoes. "What does that mean?"

"Leverage?" Sam repeats and Sophie's eyes lock onto his. They scan him and then seem to pick up on his distress somewhat. She places a careful hand on Nate's shoulder, whispering something into his ear that causes him to glance at Sam as well.

"Look, Dick Roman has ruined a lot of people's lives financially," Nate starts, leaning on the open window now. "And while I always thought he may have hurt people physically, this is the first time I've heard it confirmed." He smiles lazily. "So, I'll ask you again, do you two want to bring Dick Roman down?"

"Down?" Dean questions. "Look, you don't understand who Dick Roman is—"

"He's the CEO of a ruthless company dealing in some shady business." Nate interjects. "My team and I have taken down plenty of companies like his before." He meets Dean's gaze. "But, you two have a very personal stake in it." He glances at the glove compartment. "We both know that you won't get two steps into that building before security gets you, am I right?"

"Mr. Ford—" Sam begins.

"My team and I are the best there is." He informs them. Then, straightening up, he pulls out a business card. "If you want our help, give me a call."

"We don't have any money." Sam blurts out and Nate grins.

"We operate on an alternate revenue stream." With a wink, he backs away with Sophie, the two of them seemingly vanishing into the parking lot.

"Well, that was weird." Dean mutters, turning the card over in his hands.

"Yeah." Sam mumbles.

There's silence for a few moments.

"But if they could help . . ." Dean muses.

"Dick Roman isn't a human—" The youngest Winchester points out.

"It doesn't matter." His brother interjects. "They take away his company, his money and all the humans working for him and then he'll be vulnerable."

"It's easier than whatever plan you were thinking of earlier." Sam replies.

"Okay, then." Dean nods his head, mood seemingly lightening. "Tomorrow, let's give them a call."

And for the first time since Bobby died, Sam feels hope.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__Next chapter, meeting the team and the con! Please review if you have a moment. Thanks! _


	2. Moving Along

_**Author's Note: **__Here is chapter two of this story! I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this crossover. I really think Leverage and Supernatural could've pulled off a crossover. I miss Leverage a lot though. This story does help me fill the void a bit. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"<em>When you begin a journey of revenge, start by digging two graves: one for your enemy, and one for yourself." <em>

― _Jodi Picoult_

* * *

><p><em> Now—<em>

Parker glances at him, eyes widening in concern. Her shirt sticks to the tacky blood on her shoulder. Every moment she takes, she jars it a bit and a little more blood drips onto the floor. The white cloth had been abandoned as she led the way out of the small dungeon they'd been in and towards the staircase.

"Look at her," Lucifer murmurs in Sam's ear, smirk locked in place. "She's the one bleeding out from a bullet wound and she's still more concerned for you." He chuckles darkly, patting the youngest Winchester heartily on the back.

"Sam?" The blonde thief asks softly, stopping before the next locked door. It's amazing how fast she can pick locks. "You all right?"

"Bleeding out fast," Lucifer pokes her shoulder and chuckles darkly. "Wonder how long she'll last?"

"I'm fine." Sam replies curtly, but he can't stop the tremble running through his body. His head is killing him and he has no idea what's going on. He's nowhere near fine. "What's the plan?"

Parker has led him up a flight of stairs already, but they were still in the basement levels of Dick Roman's complex. There'd been no traces of security guards, though he wonders if that has something to do with Parker's skills. She'd introduced herself as a thief, but aside from that, he knew next to nothing about her.

"I can't contact my team." She grimaces, wincing. "They destroyed my comm."

"Your team?" He echoes, trying to recall any information he might have on them, but nothing emerges from the dark recesses of his mind.

Lucifer begins to cackle.

"You still don't remember anything?" Parker questions, brow furrowing. She places a hand to his head and he hisses as her fingers rub over a bump he didn't even know he had. "They did hit you pretty hard."

"Parker," He starts. "I don't know what's going on." He hopes she ignores the note of hysteria that enters his tone.

"Sam, you just need to trust me." She starts softly.

There's a clanging from a few flights up and the thief drags him through another door. The room is dark, save for the dim light of a few computer monitors. In the faint light, the youngest Winchester can make out the outlines of a few desks and filing cabinets. Dick had offices all the way down here?

"They're after us." Sam states bluntly and Parker nods.

She stoops down, pulling off her left white sneaker. She taps the shoe on the ground and a tiny circuit, the size of a button falls out. She clutches it and then puts her shoe back on.

"What is that?" Sam begins to ask, but there are footsteps echoing outside now and he curses.

"Sam, stay close!" Parker snaps as she motions for him to follow her through the darkened office. The duo finds another door and emerges on a different staircase. "We have to keep going up! The locator chip needs to be able to get a signal out!"

"This is fun." Lucifer remarks. "Wonder how long the adrenaline will carry her through." The Devil glances at Sam, a smirk securely in place. "Don't you?"

"Parker, your shoulder—" The younger brother starts to speak out but gunfire cuts off his reply.

"Get down!" The thief shouts, pushing him roughly down.

Sam spares one moment to glance up and sees the lone guard, muttering quietly into his radio. Reinforcements would no doubt be coming soon. He begins to sprint down the flights of stairs.

"Well, well," The Devil leans casually against a wall. "Guess the game is over, isn't it, Sammy?"

"This way." Parker grasps his wrist and tugs him up a staircase before darting to a door on the left. "Take your shirt off." She orders, her back turned, already beginning to strip her own clothes off.

"Wow." Lucifer chuckles. "This one really has her priorities straight, doesn't she?"

But in the dim lights of the lone lamp standing guard in the corner, Sam can immediately tell where the two are. Boxes of every size are lined up against the farthest walls. Random knick-knacks and books lie on a few desks.

"Storage room?" Sam guesses and Parker nods.

"Just put something else on." She slips on a pair of black glasses and twists her blonde hair into a messy bun. She's managed to dig out a black pencil skirt and a form fitting white top with a black blazer and pumps. She's every inch the professional businesswoman and Sam immediately begins to rummage through the bins.

A few moments later, he's in a suit that's a bit too big for his liking and his eyes hidden behind thick-rimmed glasses.

"Okay, good." Parker walks over to him and places a visitor badge on his front pocket. Her own pocket is adorned with an actual I.D. card with her picture on it.

"How'd you—" He gestures to it and she smiles brightly.

"Hardison made it." She states, as if that should be obvious. Maybe it should be. He can't remember things right now after all. "Now, let's just get to an elevator and follow my lead."

"Right."

And that's when the door is kicked in and four guards march in with guns trained on their hearts.

"Well, shit." Lucifer laughs. "So much for that."

For once, Sam thinks they're in agreement.

* * *

><p><em>24 hours ago—<em>

"For the record," The man in the corner with his arms folded across his chest begins, his voice tinged with a slight southern twang, "I don't think we should be doing this." He narrows his gaze at the Winchesters, his longer hair nearly falling in his eyes.

The penthouse, where they currently stand, is huge—seemingly the size of a small mansion—and though the two brothers have only been in the main room since they arrived, Sam and Dean can see how tastefully decorated the place is. Plush white carpets, pristine cream walls and furniture that practically screams rich. For a team that professes to help others get leverage, they seem to have made it big themselves.

"It's okay, Eliot." Nate, the older man and the ringleader, soothes. Then, turning to the brothers, he shrugs. "You can't really blame him though. You two have quite the interesting police records."

"Records?" The black man at the computer echoes, voice rising. "Try volumes, dude. You know how late I had to stay up to read them—?"

"That's enough, Hardison." Sophie chides, almost matronly. Then, glancing at the Winchesters, she adds, "We already know that you two aren't serial killers. But the other stuff—"

"It's a long story." Dean dismisses. "One that you'd be better off not hearing."

Nate shoots him a knowing glance, but before the eldest Winchester can inquire about it, the older man faces his team.

"Where is Parker?" He inquires.

"Testing out her new equipment." Eliot mutters darkly, eyes still locked on the two brothers.

"Alone?" Nate murmurs, sounding like a frustrated father. "Parker knows she's not supposed to—"

A scream of pure joy cut off his reprimand. A woman freefalling flashes by for a second and immediately, the team sighs. A second later, the blonde—wearing repelling gear—pulls herself onto the balcony. Tugging at her equipment, the cable falls down beside her.

"Did you see that?" She calls as she enters the penthouse. "That was amazing!"

"Parker." Eliot catches her attention and the two share a meaningful glance. Then, meeting the Winchester's gazes, her eyes widen.

"Oh!" She exclaims. "Sorry. I forgot we had company."

"Just sit." Nate orders and she does so, sliding onto the couch next to Sophie. "So, as I was saying, this is Sam and Dean Winchester."

"They are not serial killers." Hardison interjects.

"But they do have the habit of dying and coming back to life." Eliot mutters dryly.

"Ain't that the truth, Sammy?" Lucifer chirps and Sam nearly jumps. It's been quiet for the past few hours, enough to lull the youngest Winchester into a false sense of security. But, of course, he should've known that the silence wouldn't last.

It never does.

"Sam?" Sophie's voice cuts through the haze and her warm hand on his shoulder grounds him to this moment. "You okay?"

He's here, with this team. He's not in Hell. He's not with Lucifer.

"Sammy?" Dean asks and Sam sighs softly, letting go of some of his tension.

"I'm fine." He murmurs and it isn't a lie, not right now. He can still see Lucifer on the outskirts of his vision, but the Devil seems to be muted. His mouth opens, but no sound comes out and Sam smiles shakily.

"So, Hardison?" Nate takes command and the resident computer genius rises from his chair and moves to the plasma TV that covers nearly the entire left wall. He clicks a few buttons and a few pictures of Dick Roman fill the screen.

"Meet Richard Roman, CEO of the multi-billion dollar Richard Roman Enterprises." The hacker states. He clicks a few more buttons and numerous documents fill the screen. "Now, recently, Roman has been acquiring numerous companies and subsidiaries and he's become ranked as one of the most powerful men in America." Another click, and the pictures now shifted to a few small businesses next to the headquarters of Roman Enterprises.

"Now, up until this point, everything with Roman has checked out." Nate interjects from his position leaning against the wall. "But recently, both he and company have become more ruthless. They're taking down any companies in his way—"

"In his way of what?" Parker questions, head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Recently, Roman Enterprises have been shifting their focus to agricultural pursuits. For whatever reason, they want their food in all supermarkets and they want it now."

"Which, brings us to our clients," Nate interrupts once more. "We've got three families who lost their businesses unfairly to Richard Roman." He lets his gaze drift to Sam and Dean. "And now, one death."

Instantly, the team's gaze begins to soften. The mistrust in Eliot's eyes even dims and his stance relaxes. Nate waits, expectantly.

"Bobby Singer." Sam speaks up quietly. "Dick shot him."

Silence reigns for a few moments.

"Well, this is gloomy." Lucifer mutters. "C'mon! Lighten up!" The Devil wanders through Sam's field of sight and leans forward so that their noses are almost touching. "Besides Sam, none of this," He gestures to the room around him. "None of this is real."

He can feel the flames of Hell licking at his fingertips, burning through his bones at it begins to consume him whole—

"Now," Nate's booming voice snaps him back and he can see the leader's eyes boring into his, as if he almost knew what Sam had been experiencing. "I know we don't usually let clients here for the briefing, but I think we've all been in that situation where it's been personal." He gestures towards the two brothers. "And they know Roman personally. For this con to work, we're going to need their help."

"Of course." Sophie nods her head in assent.

"Cool!" Parker exclaims, grinning.

"Fine." Eliot mutters, still somewhat concerned with the presence of the two boys.

"What's the con?" Hardison questions.

"You'll see when we get there." Nate promises wryly. "Okay," He moves towards the door. "Let's go steal a corporation."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__Next chapter, the con! Please review if you have a moment. Thanks! _


End file.
